Express Yourself Day
by Sarcasmispoetry
Summary: Hey Natsume, wanna sing?" Mikan asked out of the blue. "No," he replied. "Please?" she insisted..."Whatever" he finally surrendered. Love will bloom because of one stressful event..READ INSIDE! Revised and improved...TWO-SHOT!
1. Chapter 1

_**Hello readers and hello friends!**_

**_I JUST can't get this outta my mind and maybe this was the reason that I had a writer's block...but maybe after posting this, my mind can work normally again and continue my other fic..."I'm STUCK!" I know I'm such a slowpoke but don't kill me! Okay, enough with the apologies and let's start with the disclaimer...right, a disclaimer! A good place to start...natsumikan383 signing in!_**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen alice or the songs used in this fanfic. Please don't sue me 'coz I still have a dream of meeting Westlife with a clean record! Thank you.**

**Summary:  
A weird celebration will be held in Alice Academy. And this year, Mikan and the gang will have to experience it. Mikan's class was assigned by Narumi to host the event by putting up a show. Now, guess who's the main act? What will they sing? Will it affect the class' relationships? Or it's just gonna ruin it? Okay, btw, just sit back, relax, and find out...**

* * *

**Express Yourself Day**

"Natsume, YOU PERVERT!"

Here she goes again...another day starts in the school for the special...uh, I mean...gifted children. A certain brunette just yelled those words the millionth time already at the boy genius of Alice Academy. I think they're just gonna stay fighting with each like that other forever. But on the other side, I can say that we can't really predict what's gonna happen, and what changes will occur after one day.

It all started when the gay-ish teacher, Narumi, announced something unexpectable.

"Class, did you that the Academy celebrates an 'Express yourself day'? Now, class 2B was chosen to host the event and put up a show showing how the people in this class express themselves. Each one of you should prepare something to show your personality and feelings...can you do that?" he asked them.

The class representative, Iinchou, raised his hand. "Narumi-sensei, we can do it if you just give us enough time!" he enthusiastically said. "Yeah!" the class shouted except the ice queen and the flamecaster. They really don't have much interest about all these commotion.

Narumi bowed his head and said, "That's the problem," "Your show must be put up tonight"

"WHAT?!" Everyone in the class except for you-know-who shouted together. Natsume almost fell off his desk because he was shocked to hear his classmates' combined voices...or closer to the word 'whines', while Hotaru in her seat almost choked a spoonful of crab brains when she was also shocked by the...okay, I'm gonna use a kinder term...her classmates' whines! What, again? Okay...back to the story.

"But we won't be able to make a show just for one day!" Nonoko said.

"Yeah we can, but the audience will notice that we hadn't have much practice!" Yuu said.

"What will we do now?" Mikan asked.

"I know how pressured are you, but the show MUST go on" Narumi firmly stated. Now everyone glared at him. "It's your fault, sensei, if you would've said this to us a week earlier, then we would've had more time to prepare for this. The teacher smiled nervously. "Ah, sorry I just really forgot!" he said and scampered away outside the room full of stressed monsters, I mean people.

"Okay, let's just get this on!" Mikan encouragingly said and raised her fists. Everyone cooperated and started to work,  
even the fierce Sumire Shouda helped by making the stage design. By the afternoon, they finally finished preparing. All they need now is practice. The classroom was now full of people practicing their own numbers.

"The rest of the show has been planned and now we've got to decide who's the main act!" Yuu said. "Who's willing to do it?"

**SILENCE**

"I guess no one," Mikan said. Then the class representative got an idea. He mischievously looked at Mikan and shot the brunette a sly smile. "How about a duet of Natsume and you, Mikan-chan?" Iinchou said. Mikan blushed. "What? But I still gotta practice my solo..." she shyly said. Then the nullifier remembered how perverted her supposed-to-be-partner is. "And besides, I don't wanna be paired up with a pervert like him!" she added.

"But Mikan, you've just gotta do it, and don't forget to tell him he's gotta sing his own solo too! Now start practicing 'coz we still got a lot of practice to do," Anna said and went away. Mikan sighed. "This is gonna be the most humiliating day of my life!" she muttered and started looking for the damn kuro neko and she only has one place to go--the sakura tree.

There she found him reading his manga, as usual. She gathered all her courage and approached the raven-haired boy.

"Natsume, the class said we have to participate in the show too," she said. "First, you will be singing your solo. And then our duet," she added.

He ignored her and continued reading his manga. "C'mon, we've got to practice or else the show that our classmates prepared will be wasted!" she nearly shouted. He looked at her and said, "Fine, do whatever you want"

"Okay, let's start practicing!" she cheerfully said and smiled while Natsume was trying hard not to blush.

And that was how she convinced him to be in the show. The night has come and it is also their time to begin the show.  
Everyone was excited but at the same time nervous. Will the show be successful?

* * *

**_Yeah I decided to cut it off there. Sorry to make it short, I'm really lazy. I decided to make this a two-shot so don't ever miss the show! The next chap will be all about the show..._**

**_Just review to let me know that you still want me to continue. I should at least get 10 reviews. I'm not that review-hungry. So read, review, and watch out for the next chap! This has been natsumikan383, signing out!_**


	2. Chapter 2: The Ultimate Show!

_**Yes! Looks like I'm gonna have to continue it! Arigatou gozaimasu!**_

_**Even though I only got 3 reviews now...my friend (miraclewish68, thank me later for the credits!) wants the show to be posted, NOW. So I decided to post it now!**_

_**I'm such a trying hard so, just understand my crazy behavior. I hope nobody would be disappointed about the songs I decided to be Mikan and Natsume's duet. Some people are guessing you know, so before you read this chap and expect more, then I'm gonna give you a clue that most of their songs (most? I mean all!) are Westlife songs, gomene!**_

_**Please don't kill me, if you do, I'm gonna haunt you at night! LOL, just joking...so let's start with the disclaimer, shall we?**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen alice or the songs used in this fanfic. Please don't sue me 'coz I still have a dream of meeting Westlife with a clean record! Thank you.**

**Summary:  
A weird celebration will be held in Alice Academy. And this year, Mikan and the gang will have to experience it. Mikan's class was assigned by Narumi to host the event by putting up a show. Now, guess who's the main act? What will they sing? Will it affect the class' relationships? Or it's just gonna ruin it? Okay, btw, just sit back, relax, and find out... **

* * *

**Express Yourself Day**

**The Ultimate Show!**

Most of the students from class 2B were busy preparing for the upcoming show. The audience is quickly flooding in. This is the sign that soon, the Ultimate Show will start!

Koko, the mind reader was trying to get his nervousness by reading people's minds. He once read Nonoko's mind which said, _"Oh my gosh! Misaki-sensei is definitely in the audience out there. I hope I won't be clumsy enough to mess the whole show..."_and then Sumire_..."I'm sooo nervous, I've gotta eat something. Wait, I smell something it's like--"_ Koko stopped reading her mind, fearing he would hear 'eww' things like a rotten rat, a smelly sock, or oops! Too gross to write it here, hehe.

Okay, so let's stop talking about that. The mind reader has found another target--Mikan. The tangerine-named girl was sitting on a chair while someone was putting make up on her. _What if Natsume finds out that I dedicate the song I will sing tonight? I hope not..._she thought which Koko effortlessly heard, or read.

Well it didn't really surprised the freaky mind reader for he have been reading Mikan's mind for weeks now, which now became his favorite mind to read. Suddenly, Mikan looked at Koko's direction and he tried to pretend he was busy for something, whistling like he didn't discover anything. Surprisingly, someone's voice echoed throughout the arena. (a/n: I'm not still sure if it's called an arena. Help please?) It said that the show was going to start soon.

The performers stood up and gave some finishing touches to their costumes. The curtains were raised. The show is on! Wait, where's my popcorn? Nevermind, I'll just ask from you!

**Yuu: Good evening ladies and gentlemen! As we all know, today is what we call the 'Express Yourself Day' and our class has prepared lots of things for you!**

(The illusionist was wearing a yellow sweater and khaki pants. He's so kawaii!)

**Anna: That's right, Iinchou! Now, let's give a round of applause for Class 2B!! **

(The emcee was stunning too; she was wearing jumpers with a pink t-shirt inside. Her socks were spiral with alternating colors pink and black, and to top it all off is a pink cap! And her hair was braided too, making her look like a doll! Wow!)

The crowd clapped especially Natsume and Ruka's fan club for they know that their dearest bishounens will participate,  
too. "Aaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhh!!" they yelled, annoyingly.

(a/n: Uh,I don't know every boy in class 2B so I've just included in the song these boys: Natsume, Ruka, Koko, Mochu, and Yuu!)

_**DREAMS COME TRUE**_

_**Boys:  
Don't you know that? Don't you know that...?**_

_**Koko (boys)  
Dreams are there to show you the way (Better take a look inside)**_

_**Ruka (boys)  
Close your eyes find out what they're trying to say, yeah (Better take a look inside)**_

_**Boys:  
Only for a minute, just to make a start Imagine what you wanna see  
**__**Wake him up the wizard sleeping in your heart **_

_**Natsume:  
Just imagine what you wanna be**_

_**Boys:  
Don't you know that? Dreams come true 2x From all of us to all of you they do**_

_**Mochu:  
Don't you know that dreams come...?**_

**_Yuu (boys):  
True love is just a second away (Better take a look inside)  
Koko (boys):  
Make that magic rule let the miracle stay (Better take a look inside)_**

_**Boys:  
Only for a minute, just to make a start Imagine what you wanna see **_

_**Ruka:  
Only for a minute is not a fantasy **_

_**Natsume:  
Just imagine what you wanna be **_

_**Boys (Koko):  
Don't you know that? Dreams come true 2x (They do)  
From all of us to all of you they do**_

_**Mochu:  
Don't you know that? Dreams come...true...**_

_**Boys:  
Ohh...yeah...ohohoohohoho...dreams come true **_

_**Ruka:  
Don't you know that dreams come true?  
**__**  
Yuu:  
Yeah..eh **_

_**(Boys) Natsume:  
(Dreams come true) Don't you know that dreams come true?**_

**_Boys:  
From all of us From all of us to you...yeah_**

**_Ruka:  
Don't you know that dreams come...?_**

**_Natsume:  
True!_**

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh!" the crowd yelled once again. They went wild! Whoa, even in a fan fic that's still hard making the kuro neko sing. But I'm a trying-hard so, no problem!

**Anna: How'd you like that? Yes! As the boys of class 2B say, dreams come true! **

**The crowd went crazy shouting. "Yeah!" and everything nice┘I'm just too lazy to write it. **

**Yuu: The next number is an inspirational song. Boys, it's time for us to clap for Nonoko-chan and Anna-chan! **

This time, the boys clapped their hands. Nonoko came out wearing exactly what Anna was wearing, but what was pink in Anna's clothes were light blue and her socks were just light blue and white.

**_FLYING WITHOUT WINGS_**

**_Nonoko:  
Everybody's looking for that something One thing that makes it all complete  
You'll find it in the strangest places Places you never knew it could be_**

**_Anna:  
Some find it in the face of their children Some find it in their lover's eyes  
Who can deny the joy it brings When you've found that special thing You're flying without wings _**

**_Nonoko:  
Some find it sharing every morning Some in their solitary lives You'll find it in the words of others A simple line can make you laugh or cry _**

**_Nonoko & Anna:  
You'll find it in the deepest friendship The kind you cherish all your life  
And when you know how much that means You've found that special thing  
You're flying without wings_**

**_Anna:  
So, impossible as they may seem You've got to fight for every dream  
Cos who's to know which one you let go Would have made you complete _**

**_Nonoko:  
Well, for me it's waking up beside you To watch the sunrise on your face  
To know that I can say I love you In any given time or place_**

**_Anna:  
It's little things that only I know Those are the things that make you mine  
And it's like flying without wings Cos you're my special thing I'm flying without wings_**

**_Nonoko:  
And you're the place my life begins And you'll be where it ends _**

**_Nonoko & Anna:  
I'm flying without wings And that's the joy you bring I'm flying without wings_**

After the song, everyone was crying except for people who don't care.

**Yuu: (crying waterfalls) I'm touched! A song and dance number, then an inspirational song, it's too much! **

**Anna: But Iinchou, before you pass out, let's welcome first our next performers... **

**Yuu & Anna: ...Hotaru and Ruka!! **(Yuu faints in the distance as the intro comes in)

**_YOU SEE FRIENDS (I SEE LOVERS)_**

**_Ruka:  
You said, this would never end But I want you for more than just my friend _**

**_Hotaru:  
And you said, this is how to say Never really looked at you that way _**

**_Ruka:  
Be scared to tell you how I feel It's not a passing thing, I know it's real _**

**_Hotaru:  
And if you have a reason, not to move it on So what about it baby?_**

_**Hotaru and Ruka:  
If you say no, I'll still be there You keep running (running while)  
I'm still falling (falling for you)  
You don't notice There's something new my heart's discovered You keep running (keep running)  
I'll keep calling (calling until)  
Until you notice You see friends, but I see lovers (You see friendship, I see love)  
(You see friendship, I see love)  
**  
_**_Ruka:  
Don't be scared, to let me in your heart I've been there before, but I played a different part Hotaru:  
And if you have a reason, not to move it on So what about it baby?_**

**_Hotaru and Ruka:  
If you say no, I'll still be there You keep running (running while)  
I'm still falling (falling for you)  
You don't notice There's something new my heart's discovered You keep running (keep running)  
I'll keep calling (calling until)  
Until you notice You see friends, but I see lovers (You see friendship, I see love)  
(You see friendship, I see love)_**

**_Ruka:  
And if you have a reason, not to move it on So what about it baby?  
Hotaru and Ruka:  
If you say no, I'll still be there You keep running (running while)  
I'm still falling (falling for you)  
You don't notice There's something new my heart's discovered You keep running (keep running)  
I'll keep calling (calling until)  
Until you notice You see friends, but I see lovers _**

**_Ruka:  
Yeah... Yeah.  
Na-na-na-na.  
Na-na-na-na.  
You are friendship, I want love Na-na-na-na.  
Na-na-na-na.  
You want friendship, I want love  
You want friendship, I want love  
You want friendship, I want love  
What else am I dreaming of.  
_**

Everyone was clapping and some were jealous. Well, for those who likes Ruka and Hotaru, better luck next time 'coz these two different people are for each other. Che!

**Anna: Hmm...is there any meaning behind that song? **

**Yuu: Who knows? For the themselves, they're friends, but I know everyone sees they're lovers, right? **

"Yeah!!" Everyone practically yelled.

**Anna: So does anyone here wanna hear the famous kuro neko sing?**

"YESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!!" every girl in the stadium shouted except,  
hmm...2 people...guess who?

**Yuu: Here is Natsume Hyuuga with singing solo, on stage!!**

The girls screamed louder than ever. The roof almost went off!

**_YOU DON'T KNOW_**

**_Oh yeah yeah, yeah_**

**_Nobody knows me Yet everyone knows my name _**

**_Some people judge me Not knowing that I'm the same_**

**_Thanks for the offer But I keep my old friends, always_**

**_But then I get lonely Counting the endless days_**

**_Are you here for me at all?  
Do you care for me at all?  
Well this time now I know I ain't standing alone no more_**

**_Cos all I want is love Someone who can share the pain I feel _**

**_And the eyes that stare Won't stare at me no more _**

**_Cos all I need is time Time for me to open up and show_**

**_The person I am The person you think you know You don't know You don't know_**

**_Some heart felt emotion Creeping from deep inside _**

**_Cos' being this person Is all I've got left to hide_**

**_Are you here for me at all?  
Did you care for me at all?  
Last time I was told I ain't standing alone no more_**

**_All I need is love Someone who can share the pain I feel _**

**_And the eyes that stare Won't stare at me no more And all I need is time _**

**_Time for me to open up and show _**

**_The person I am The person you don't know You don't know You don't know_**

Screams and fainting girls were all over the arena. Their hands were bloody from clapping their hands. (a/n: Whoa) Oh, they really love the arrogant raven-haired boy. (sigh)

**Yuu: Whoa, hold on there! We still got a surprise number from the light of class 2B**

**Anna: Let us all welcome...**

**Yuu & Anna: ..Mikan Sakura!!**

At first, the people had no reaction. Dead silence. Mikan was nervous...

**Mikan: Guys, I know you don't like me or maybe, my voice. But this song is taken straight from my heart and is dedicated to my one and only bestfriend...Hotaru...**

Hotaru's lips curved upward. She just smiled! And one of her rarest smile...she was proud of Mikan. Though the cheerful brunette onstage was nervous, she started singing...

**_NO PLACE THAT FAR_**

**_I can't imagine any greater fear Waking up without you here _**

**_And though the sun would still shine on _**

**_My whole world would all be gone But not for long_**

**_Chorus:  
If I had to run If I had to crawl If I had to swim a hundred rivers_**

**_Just to climb a thousand walls Always know that I would find a way _**

**_To get to where you are There's no place that far_**

**_It wouldn't matter why we're apart Lonely mouths_**

**_Two stubborn hearts Nothing short of God above _**

**_Could turn me away from your love I need you that much_**

**_(Chorus 2x)_**

**_Cos there's no place that far..._**

Everyone was crying a river. Some people were hugging each other, bestfriends, friends and even teachers. Her song gave a huge impact on everyone and she smiled as she knew that Hotaru was proud of her.

**Yuu & Anna: And now, for the main act!**

**Anna: After those two solo numbers, we are gathered here to hear a duet...**

**Yuu: From Natsume, and Mikan.**

Okay, that did it. The arena was almost destroyed by the screaming and cheering of people. Some were even jealous.  
But most of them, we're looking forward to hear the duet. This is it, the main part!

Natsume and Mikan went onstage. They held hands. (a/n: probably part of the script) Girls and boys were jealous. "Are you nervous?" Mikan whispered to Natsume. "No" he flatly said but a corner of his eye was staring at the brunette worrying if she can do fine. The intro was on and this was their time.

**_WE ARE ONE_**

**_Natsume:  
Two very different people Too scared to get along _**

**_Till two hearts beat together Underneath one sun _**

**_Mikan:  
One very special moment Can turn a destiny _**

**_And what some would say Could never change Has changed for you and me _**

**_Natsume & Mikan:  
'Cause it's all in the way you look through your eyes_**

**_And when all is said and done All of the fear and all of the lies are not hard to overcome _**

**_It's all in the way you look at it That makes you strong We were two (we were two) Now we are one _**

**_Mikan:  
We are two different people So much to overcome _**

**_So why care for one another When there's so much to be done _**

**_Natsume:  
'Cause sometimes it's necessary Just look how far we've come _**

**_You could say my friend that it's the end Or a new tale has begun _**

**_Natsume & Mikan: (Chorus)_**

**_Mikan:  
And one moment in the time Is all the time we need _**

**_Natsume:  
Just to make a difference To make it better for you and me _**

**_Natsume & Mikan:  
If you just believe _**

**_Natsume:  
Oh yeah _**

**_Mikan:  
Just open your eyes._**

**_Natsume & Mikan: (Chorus)  
Oh yeah, Oh yeah We were two Now we are one_**

**Yuu: Natsume and Mikan, you are truly one!**

**Anna: Yes, but indeed two very different people...**

**Yuu: But sadly, everything has an end**

**Anna: And so is the show we are doing**

**Yuu & Anna: Thank you for watching guys and good night!**

Backstage, class 2B was cheering for a job well done. "You did well!" Nonoko said to Yuu while the illusionist blushed then suddenly, the dark-blue haired girl kissed Yuu's cheek. He blushed harder. I know this will lead to love...

Well for Koko, he approached Anna. "Y-you were g-great onstage" he stuttered. The pink-haired girl smiled and kissed Koko's cheek. He almost fainted on-the-spot. While at the corner, Sumire and Mochu were talking. "I didn't know you had such a good voice, and dancing skills," the perm said shyly. (a/n: she's actually flirting!) Mochu scratched his head in embarassment and replied, "Thanks" Unexpectedly, Sumire hugged him and suddenly confessed that she's crazy over him. Everyone sweatdropped.

While near the canteen, Hotaru was hanging out with Ruka when suddenly, the animal boy grabbed the ice queen's hand. Her eyes widened for a second but went back to its original size as usual. He smiled.

"Hotaru, what if I tell you I love you? Would you tell me that you love me too?" he asked. She was shocked but deep down...way deep, deep down...she was ecstatic. And because of that, a little smile was plastered on her face that means a yes. Both walked hand in hand towards a crab stall.

_Love is in the air._

Meanwhile, Natsume was about to puke because of the horrible view of 'flirting people' when the girl of his dreams (a/n: owssssss, really?) approached him. He quickly came back to his normal state and glared at her before she can even step a little closer. "Natsume-kun, that was a nice song! Who sang that?" she asked. "Which song?" he asked innocently. The brunette raised her eyebrow before answering, "That solo you sang before we got onstage"

"Oh, Westlife" he simply stated. "Hmm...I think I've heard that band before...was that the band who sang the song..." she said and sang some lines of a song...'You treat me like a rose, you gave me room to grow" and looked at the kuro neko questioningly. The flame-caster almost laughed at this but instead, a small chuckle escaped his lips. "Are you that stupid? That's not a Westlife song...another boyband sang that," he explained exasperately. "Oh, I never thought you were fond of boybands," Mikan commented and laughed hard, as if expressing something (a/n: Yeah, like Natsume's gay).

The crimson-eyed boy sweatdropped. "What are you talking about...I'm not gay like Iinchou" he replied bluntly as he glanced at the illusionist' direction. "I heard that!" Yuu shouted at him. The tangerine-named girl giggled.

They didn't know that a certain raven haired-girl with amethyst orbs was watching them from afar. And what they didn't know too that there was a microphone in that area and the evil blackmailer, along with her new boyfriend--Ruka just turned it on! Now everyone in the arena or whatever-you-call-it could hear their conversation.

**"Hey Natsume, wanna sing?"** Mikan broke the awkward silence.

The people outside who were about to exit the arena, stopped into their tracks. They listened intently but all they heard was silence, silence and more silence.

**"No,"** he said with his monotone voice. **"Please?"** Mikan begged with her irresistible puppy eyes.

Girls and boys outside just realized who were behind those voices. They waited in silence...

"**Whatever"** he finally surrendered.

Everyone cheered for they will hear the kuro neko's voice once again.

Without a word, Mikan started singing...at first, Natsume hesitated to sing, but then he decide to sing along...

**_EVERY LITTLE THING YOU DO_**

**_Mikan:  
Hello, Let me know if you hear me _**

**_Hello, If you want to be near Let me know...And I'll never let you go _**

**_Natsume:  
Hey love When you ask what I feel, I say love _**

**_When you ask how I know, I say trust And if that's not enough _**

**_Natsume & Mikan: (Chorus)  
It's every little thing you do That makes me fall in love with you_**

**_There isn't a way that I can show you Ever since I've come to know you_**

**_It's every little thing you say That makes me want to feel this way_**

**_There's not a thing that I can point to Cos it's every little thing you do _**

**_Natsume:  
Don't ask why Let's just feel what we feel cos sometimes yeah  
_****_  
It's the secret that keeps it alive But if you need a reason why-y _**

**_Natsume & Mikan: (Chorus)  
It's every little thing you say That makes me want to feel this way_**

**_There's not a thing that I can point to Cos it's every little thing you do _**

**_Natsume:  
Is it your smile Or your laugh or your heart Does it really matter why I love you?_**

**_Anywhere there's a crowd you stand out Can't you see why they can't ignore you _**

**_Mikan:  
If you wanna know Why I can't let go Let me explain to you_**

**_That every little dream comes true With every little thing you do _**

**_Natsume & Mikan:  
It's every little thing you do (everything yeah)  
That makes me fall in love with you (everything)  
There isn't a way that I can show you Ever since I've come to know you  
It's every little thing you say (everything yeah)  
That makes me want to feel this way (everything)  
There isn't thing that I can point to Cos it's every little thing you do _**

**_Natsume:  
It's every little thing you do (it's every single thing you do)  
That makes me fall in love with you (makes me fall in love with you)  
There isn't a way that I can show you (oh yeah)  
Ever since I've come to know you It's every little thing you say  
It's everything everything you say  
That makes me want to feel this way  
There isn't a thing that I could point to  
Cos it's every little thing you do _**

**_Mikan:  
It's everything everything you do Makes me fall in love with you  
It's everything everything you say Makes me feel this way  
It's everything everything you do Makes me fall in love with you  
Everything everything you say Makes me feel this way..._**

**"I love you Mikan,"** he confessed after the last line that Mikan sang. She was speechless. **"I don't know what to say!"** she said, hmm...that was speechless! **"Then just say I love you too"** he said and smiled playfully. She gave back his smile and stated, **"I don't actually love you...but I love you more..."** and with that, their hands entwined and their hearts became one.

They never knew that the people outside were hysterical in jealousy...anger, happiness...mixed emotions!! And then someone started clapping their hands until everyone were clapping their hands. The couple peeked outside on what was going on. **"HUH?" **she said then she heard her own words. Waaaaahhhhhhh...faint.

"Mikan...Daijou bu desu ka?" the kuro neko asked. "Imai!" he said before everything in Mikan's point of view went black.

It's amazing how two very different people fell in love with each other. This can happen to you, or anyone in this world. Just look around you and you will discover that LOVE comes in the most unexpected ways. As the saying goes...

_Expect the unexpected!_

* * *

**--THE END--**

**--Fin--**

**--Tapos!--**

* * *

_**I finally finished it...Horray!!**_

_**Please please please review and read my other fanfics, or should I call it, my creations...thanks for reading!**_

**_And for people who are asking (in case they're any) why I called the 'Express Yourself Day' a weird celebration 'coz actually it's done every 29th of February--that happens every after four years, right? That's why I call it weird..._**

**_Anyways, for the credits...thank you very much Pau-chan or miraclewish68!! Love ya girl!!_**

**_And one of my classmates named Charisse wants me to acknowledge here (even though she's not a fanfic writer) so maybe I'll just write...Charsner, you're the best! (Don't ever ask her about the nickname)_**

**_So I'll see you soon...I have a new fic coming...hope I can upload it soon, I hope!_**

**_Le gra go deo, (Irish words for: with love forever) _**

**_natsumikan383!_**


	3. Author's Note

* * *

** Hey there my fellow readers...**

**I just wanna inform you that if you wanna hear the songs featured in this fic,**

**the links are in my profile!**

**BTW, Thank you for those who reviewed**

**I hope you enjoyed the show...**

**xXxNatsuMikan383xXx**

* * *


End file.
